


Wipeout Wednesday

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [418]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Phil and Clint watch Wipeout.





	Wipeout Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Phil strolled into the Avengers kitchen humming along to a tune in his head he couldn’t quite remember the title of. He headed straight for the fridge to grab a bottled water, and then to the pantry for some chips. He was about to head back out when the sight of the Avengers all frozen, all staring at him, made him pause. “Good Evening.” 

“Agent,” Tony was the first to break the frozen spell they all seemed to be in, “You’re- You  _are_  Agent agent, right? Not some freak LMD SHIELD sent to monitor us? Wait, what am I saying? Agent agent  _is_  an LMD. This one is more…  _human.”_ Tony squinted suspiciously at him.

“What he meant was-” Bruce tried to interject, chopstick still halfway to his mouth.

“I meant what I said.” Tony interrupted.

Steve rolled his eyes and passed Natasha the soy sauce packet she asked for before Phil came in. “You just seem happier than usual-”

“-than the usual emotionless robot-” Tony inserted.

“-ignore Tony. Did something good happen?” Steve finished with a smile.

“I usually do. And, no. Not particularly.” Phil shrugged.

“I take offense to that.” Tony scowled at all of them. Thor gave him a friendly pat on the back, which to Tony felt a lot less friendly, and more attack-y. “Oh yeah, Have you seen Barton anywhere? He said he wanted egg rolls and I think Steve is eyeing them. So, if he doesn’t get here in the next ten minutes, he’ll- Nope, Steve is already eating one”

Steve looked up guiltily with a half eaten egg roll in his mouth. “I thought we were all just being polite and not touching it in case someone else wanted the egg rolls! I didn’t realize we were saving it for Clint” 

“A likely story, Steve.” Tony leered.

“Clint is on his way up. He just got ice cream.” Phil said, “Well, I’ll be in the living room watching Wipeout if you need me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us for dinner?” Bruce asked.

“I’m okay, thanks.” Phil smiled at Bruce before finally heading for the living room. Bruce stared after him a second longer than was polite. “He seemed-” 

“-human?” Tony asked.

“-happier. I was going to say he seemed happier.” 

“Don’t lie, Brucie. It’s unbecoming. We were all thinking it.”

“Hey, guys! I’m back! I bought matcha ice cream! Anyone want some?”Clint announced as he came through the threshold, holding up the paper bag in his hands.

Thor and Natasha raised their hands just as Clint placed the bag on the counter. he rummaged through the bag and took out a pint of strawberry ice cream and handed Thor the rest. 

“Go crazy,” Clint gave Thor a pat on the back. “I’ll be in the living room.”

“Wait, what about your egg rolls?” Steve asked. 

“Oh, uh, if you guys don’t want them, you can just put it in the fridge. I already ate with Phil.” Clint gave them a mock salute and walked out of the kitchen.

“I was not aware that Clinton and the Son of Coul were close comrades.” Thor observed, passing the bag to Natasha.

Natasha pulled out the tub of ice cream and opened it with a satisfying pop, “Well, they should be, since they’re dating.” 

There was a single second of silence where the others just stared at her in surprise, then everybody scurried towards the door leading to the living room to peek. 

Clint had his arm around Phil’s shoulders and Phil was feeding him ice cream. Every couple of seconds, when a contestant fell into the water, they could hear Phil snort and Clint chuckle. After a particularly hilarious fall from the big balls, Phil actually laughed out loud. 

“That is surreal.” Tony commented.

“I think it’s sweet.” Bruce said,sounding a bit unsure.

“How long have they been together?” Thor asked.

“How have we not seen this though?” Steve wondered.

“I’m eating this in my room.” Natasha said, taking the tub of ice cream and a clean spoon with her and out of the kitchen. “And I’m not bringing any of it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/163260744966/me-and-my-cousins-are-doing-a-photoshoot-tomorrow)


End file.
